


Saw Something Strange

by Dryad



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Advent Drabble, F/M, verging on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Drabbles 1-2-3-4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alas, alack, they are not mine. Yadda, yadda, yadda.
> 
> For Cat66.

**~*~ ONE ~*~**

_"Seriously?"_

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

Mulder glanced at Scully; her eyes were clear and bright, but her smile  
was unfettered and happy - she actually thought the Halloween party  
the boys were throwing would be fun. "I don't have a costume."

"Ta-da!" She presented him with a bulletproof vest and slim black  
wand topped with a clear piece of plastic.

"Scully," he breathed, delighted. "Are we going as Men in Black?"

 

**~*~ TWO ~*~**

"Just shut up."

Mulder bit his lip, merely glanced at Scully from the corner of his eye.  
Judging by the way she was rocking on her toes, she was clearly  
having the same problem. But, it wasn't often Frohike was dressed   
in pea green tights and tunic, a forest green hat with a bright  
pink flamingo feather sticking out of the brim, and olive green felt slippers  
with a tiny bell hanging from the tops of the curly-toes. He looked a  
little like a demented Errol Flynn as Robin Hood, only the red and  
white candy cane necklace signifying his status as one of Santa's elves.

Frohike glared at them, poked a finger in each of their faces. "Not one  
single goddamned word."

"I can use my Neuralyzer later on, if you like," Mulder said, waving his  
wand in Frohike's face.

 

**~*~ THREE ~*~**

Mrs. Scully bared her teeth in an attempt at a smile. "Dana, Fox, boys."

So this was hell, then. Mulder shifted from foot to foot, waited in the  
cold foyer while Scully took her mother aside. Clearly Scully had  
smoked some kind of Holiday crack, because he simply couldn't  
fathom why she would have invited the boys to her mother's on a  
whim. Particularly since the three of them had originally planned on  
coming to his for dinner. Especially since they were bringing dinner.

How on earth had his life become so...domestic?

 

**~*~ FOUR ~*~**  

"They can never find out about this."

" _God_ , no!"

"I mean it, Melvin. Dana wouldn't understand."

Frohike nodded, slid under the cool and sweet smelling sheet. He  
really wished he could use the same laundry detergent, but Mulder  
would flip his wig if he ever got a whiff. "Not that we're doing  
anything wrong..."

Maggie slipped her hand over his hip, pulled him closer, her skin  
unbearably soft and smooth. "I'll tell you if you do anything wrong,  
sweet boy."

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Heh heh, didn't see that last one coming, did you? I mean, hey,  
> the prompt wasn't pairing specific...
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt from Cat66:
> 
> M/S  
> Mulder and Scully in bullet proof vests  
> Frohicke as an elf  
> Xmas dinner with Maggie, M and S and LGM  
> ...and a little smut to round it out


End file.
